


S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W

by OliveTheHobbit



Category: My Chemical Romance, S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W - My Chemical Romance (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Protective Older Brothers, Red Haired Gerard Way
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheHobbit/pseuds/OliveTheHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algumas mentiras são necessárias. Algumas coisas... Simplesmente... Devem ser protegidas. A todo custo.<br/>Como a inocência nos olhos de uma criança.</p><p>"The song is about atomic war and the lie you would tell your child getting to shelter" - Gerard Way</p>
            </blockquote>





	S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W

**Author's Note:**

> Uma one-shot que eu fiz há um tempo... Ela continua me trazendo feels ;-;  
> Espero que traga para vocês também :3  
> Comentem se gostarem e etc :3  
> Beijos e boa leitura ^^

**A** cho que nunca em minha vida tive uma visão tão horrível.

As multidão de pessoas correndo, correndo o mais rápido que podiam. A expressão quase feroz em seus rostos, o instinto de sobrevivência forçando-os a exercer seus limites físicos até, para chegar a tempo.

Eu sentia a adrenalina forçando meus músculos a se moverem. Agarrava meu irmão em meus braços com todas as forças, por que sabia que se hesitasse um momento e ele caísse dali, seria pisoteado por aquelas pessoas.

O abrigo era um local pequeno, úmido, altamente claustrofóbico.

Assim que consegui entrar lá, corri com Mikey para um dos cantos, próximo a uma das paredes.

Fechei os olhos, tentando voltar a respirar. Mas parecia que todo o ar havia sumido de meus pulmões e no lugar dele uma poeira tóxica se impregnava. Tossi, na esperança de que a sensação se fosse, mas foi quase inútil.

Mikey tremia em meus braços. Estava tão assustado quanto qualquer um dos outros que entravam aos montes, o sinal de alerta ainda retumbando em nossos ouvidos. Idiotas. De quê adianta construir um abrigo tão longe do resto da cidade? Metade das pessoas mal conseguiria chegar aqui.

Acho que talvez seja por isso. Talvez quisessem que a gente morresse pelo caminho mesmo.

\- Gee... Por que esse barulho não para? - me questionou meu irmãozinho. Seu rostinho infantil estava sujo de fuligem e seus olhinhos castanho-claro, cristalizados por lágrimas. As mãozinhas miúdas que antes me agarravam com tanta força agora estavam pressionadas contra as orelhas. Realmente, era um som insuportável.

\- Finja que ele não está aqui. Feche os olhos. Tudo isso vai terminar logo.

Eu torcia para que ele não tivesse escutado o som da pura mentira em minha voz.

\- Promete?

Oh não, Michael, não torne tudo isso mais difícil.

Tive de respirar fundo antes de olhar para ele outra vez e dizer:

\- Prometo.

Eu não devia enganá-lo desse jeito. Não devia fazê-lo pensar que aquilo tudo ia acabar um dia. Mas como olhar para uma criança e dizer a ela que o mundo como ela conhece está acabando? Que dentro de minutos, talvez segundos, bombas destruirão sua casa, escola e talvez até tirem sua vida?

Não. É melhor mentir. É mais seguro. Por que no caso de nós morrermos aqui, ele terá partido inocente. Puro, sem compreender a maldade do ser humano.

Eu queria ter continuado assim. Achando que a pior coisa que poderia acontecer comigo era ficar de castigo ou brigar com meus melhores amigos da escola.

Eu daria tudo para que Mikey não tivesse que se preocupar com nada além disso.

Eu ouvia os sons das batidas desesperadas dos que não conseguiram entrar no bunker e tremia. Céus. Eu conseguia imaginá-los perfeitamente lá fora, tentando entrar, gritando e usando toda a força que tinham. Queriam sobreviver.

Mas não iam. Não iriam mais abrir as portas. Ali dentro estava sufocante, de tão lotado.

\- V-você... Você sabe que esse abrigo não vai... - um garoto baixinho, de cabelos longos ao meu lado disse. - E-ele pode nos proteger de ataques aéreos... M-mas nucleares... - ele balançou a cabeça, agoniado demais para dizer. - Vamos morrer.

Seu sussurro foi tão baixo que eu mal podia escutar. Eu via seus olhos verde-acastanhados voltando-se para Mikey, que agora possuía o rosto parcialmente apertado contra meu peito. Ele pareceu não querer contar aquilo na presença de alguém tão novo e eu o agradecia internamente por isso.

Olhei para os olhos verde-acastanhados do garoto. - Você tem certeza?

Ele apenas assentiu, nervosamente. Estava tão pálido que parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer minuto. Mas apenas encostou-se de volta na parede, há poucos metros de mim, e fechou os olhos.

Entrelaçou as duas mãos e levou-as a próximo ao rosto. Eu só podia ver seus lábios movendo-se, mas sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo.

Orando, ah, como se algum deus pudesse salvar-nos agora.

O risco de um ataque nuclear era quase iminente e a única espécie de abrigo que haviam nos construído, mesmo com as ameaças de guerra existentes há mais de anos, não nos protegeria quanto a isso. Ridículo.

Olhei ao meu redor. Todos os que eu via eram pessoas de classe média, baixa... Nem um rico. Nem um político. Deviam estar escondidos, seguros, bem mais protegidos que nós.

O ódio amargou minha boca e me fez querer socar uma daquelas paredes com o máximo de força possível. Então, seria assim, morreríamos ali, trancafiados num espaço mínimo, de forma tão indigna. Espaço que havíamos disputado com outros de nossa própria espécie, outros que, em breve, seriam todos queimados, explodidos pelas bombas.

E nós, aqui dentro, se não morrermos com o ataque, morreremos com a radiação, que nos deixará doentes. E a fome? Eu duvidava demais que alguém tivesse comida aqui. E a sede? Água, uma coisa já tão escassa lá fora...

\- Merda! - Gritou o mesmo baixinho que eu vira antes. - Eu não quero morrer... Eu não quero...

Eu o via tremer e pelo que via em seus olhos, ele começaria a chorar em segundos.

Todos ficamos em silêncio, olhando para aquele garoto. Devia ter a minha idade, embora fosse bem menor. Ele era o único de pé ali.

\- Nós não vamos morrer.

Se eu dissesse aquela frase, ela soaria extremamente mentirosa. Se qualquer uma daquelas pessoas ao meu redor dissesse aquilo não teria o mínimo de credibilidade... Ninguém acreditaria nelas.

Mas quando Mikey simplesmente falou aquilo... Por um segundo... Todos pareceram acreditar nisso.

Eu queria acreditar nisso.

\- Quando o barulho passar... - Michael começou. - Vão nos tirar daqui e falar que está tudo certo. Então meu irmão Gerard e eu vamos encontrar papai e mamãe, e vamos tomar sorvete.

O sorriso em meu rosto que surgira ao ver o pequeno falar daquela forma, diminuiu um pouco. Eu ainda não havia contado que papai e mamãe haviam morrido. Havia acontecido há um mês, quando o avião que os trazia de volta pra casa foi atingido por um míssil. Para Mikey, eles só haviam prolongado a viagem.

Ah, queria eu saber apenas o que meu irmão sabia...

Mikey saiu de meu colo e caminhou até o baixinho, pegando sua mão.

\- Você pode vir com a gente. Você pode tomar sorvete com a gente também. -

Meu pequeno irmão sorriu. - Vocês todos podem vir com a gente.

As pessoas, então, sorriam. Sorriram com a ideia do creme gelado e doce satisfazendo-as durante um dia ensolarado... Um sonho infantil, mas que agora acalentava a todos.

Mikey trouxe o baixinho consigo quando voltou. O menino sentou-se, timidamente, ao meu lado.

\- Como é seu nome? - Perguntou Mikey, vindo pra meu colo outra vez.

\- Frank.

\- Bem, Frankie, você é um menino bonito. Meu irmão Gerard gosta de namorar meninos bonitos. - Mikey deu uma risadinha e se inclinou para Frank, falando como se eu não pudesse os ouvir. - Vocês podem namorar, não acha?

Me permiti ficar vermelho com os dizeres de meu irmãozinho. Para ele, as coisas eram fáceis como olhar para um menino bonito e pedir para namorar com ele. Na realidade, eu tivera que enfrentar o preconceito de meus pais e de meus familiares, de alguns amigos...

Enquanto, por outro lado, sempre houveram aqueles que me apoiaram. Como Ray.

Oh. Droga. Meu coração se esvaziou da mesma forma que faria um balão vermelho furado. Ray. Meu melhor amigo. Será que ele estaria vivo agora? Eu tinha tanto medo da resposta, que preferia nem pensar nela.

\- Quanto tempo será que vai demorar para... - a fala de Frank foi interrompida pelo estrondo. O chão tremeu um tanto, as paredes deixaram uma leve camada de pó cair sobre nós.

Ao meu redor, as pessoas começam os cochichos... O que será que haviam atingido? Gemiam em tristeza, pensando em suas casas, suas coisas. Até mesmo seus animaizinhos de estimação, que alguns tiveram de deixar...

\- Qual o seu sorvete favorito, Frank? - perguntou Mikey, parecendo ignorar o som retumbante das explosões lá fora.

\- E-eu acho... - Frank fechou levemente os olhos, como se tentasse se lembrar. - Morango.

\- Legal! Eu adoro sorvete de chocolate, e o Gee gosta de baunilha... - varreu os olhinhos pelo bunker escuro e focou-os numa senhora de meia idade que agarrava com força um terço de madeira. - E você moça?

\- Hã?

\- Seu sorvete favorito, qual é?

\- É... De creme. Gosto de sorvete de creme.

\- E você moço? - Mikey agora apontava para um negro de expressão bruta que pareceu ainda mais surpreso com a pergunta do que a senhora.

\- Hã... Limão.

E assim Mikey foi perguntando a todos eles, e dizendo que todos tomaríamos sorvetes e comeríamos biscoitos juntos quando aquilo acabasse, num enorme piquenique no parque da cidade. No fim, todos nos juntamos ao ilusão de

Mikey, adicionando comidas, descrevendo as paisagens.

Eu perdi a noção do tempo. Perdi a noção do que estava acontecendo. Sentado em meu colo estava meu irmãozinho sonhador, que fornecera uma visão doce que substituíra nossa situação atual. Apertados contra os meus próprios, estavam os dedos de Frank, tão seguramente recostado em meu ombro.

E então, antes da explosão nos ensurdecer e a morte levar-nos sob seu manto negro, Mikey me perguntou:

\- Esse som lá fora... O que é?

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sorri e disse. - É o som do caminhão de sorvete, Mikey. Que tal irmos atrás dele?

Aquele último sorriso de meu irmão me deu a perfeita sensação de um trabalho cumprido. Por que se os que fazem as guerras soubessem a terrível sensação de se olhar para uma criança e acabar com sua inocência sobre a bondade, não as fariam mais.

Mas o ser humano é imperfeito demais para aceitar que está errado.

Imperfeito demais para deixar que o amor vença, de alguma forma a guerra.

Tudo o que podemos fazer é fechar os olhos, contar até 17, e pensar no som do caminhão de sorvete se aproximando.

Qual é o seu sabor predileto mesmo?


End file.
